


Капитан Кирк лезет в гору

by iscalox



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bromance, Drabble Collection, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6920743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscalox/pseuds/iscalox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Star Trek: TOS drabble collection. In Russian.</p><p>Низкорейтинговые драбблы по TOS, юмор.<br/>1. "Капитан Кирк лезет в гору" - Кирку слишком нравятся горы; Споку это кажется подозрительным. Джен.<br/>2. "Есенин" - все назначения на "Энтерпрайзе" производятся согласно соционике. Но Кирк хочет в помощники "Бальзака", а не "Есенина"! Джен.<br/>3. "Любовное зелье" - Кирку и Споку подмешали любовное зелье и... ничего не произошло? Слэш.<br/>4. "Ложь во благо" - Кокрейн кое о чем не подумал. Слэш.<br/>5. "Дивизия КП" - Кирк вырвался из Нексуса и... встретил Кирка. Джен.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Капитан Кирк лезет в гору

— Мы должны что-то сделать! — Маккой ворвался в каюту без приглашения и бесцеремонно навис над Споком, погруженным в чтение.

Спок оторвался от экрана и вопросительно взглянул на доктора.

— Он же себя убьет! Кирк! Себя убьет! Он снова собирается лезть в горы! И ты знаешь, Спок, где? На Альтаире-14! Ты видел, какие там горы, Спок? Видел? Да по сравнению с ними наш Эверест — это не гора, а просто… равнина! Яма!

— Гора никак не может быть ни равниной, ни ямой, — разумно заметил Спок. — И я лично не видел гор на Альтаире-14, но знаю, что самая высокая из них…

— Да все это не важно, Спок! — раздраженно отмахнулся от его объяснений Маккой. — Важно то, что этот идиот опять лезет в горы! Без страховки, наверняка!

— Да, это проблема, — согласился Спок, сложив ладони домиком. — И я как раз пытаюсь ее решить. 

— Каким образом? Уставившись в компьютер? 

— Да. Посмотрите сюда, доктор, — Спок приглашающе махнул рукой.   
Маккой склонился над монитором.

— Ничего не понимаю, — сказал он наконец. — Лизианские паразитирующие грибы? Какое отношение они имеют к тому, что капитан Кирк хочет в горы? Ты собираешься сварить из них супчик, чтобы отвлечь Джима? Уверяю тебя, это не пройдет!

Спок посмотрел на Маккоя с видом терпеливого превосходства и пояснил:  
— Вы же помните, доктор, что пять лет назад капитан Кирк был на Лизиане во время отпуска.

— Ну, мало ли где он был. Он много где был. И что с того?

— Его страсть к горам возникла примерно тогда же.

— И?

— Как вам известно, доктор, у лизианского гриба интересная система размножения. Его споры попадают в легкие мелких животных, где гриб разрастается, постепенно поражая мозг. Это никак не мешает животному, пока гриб полностью не созреет. Только тогда он начинает влиять на работу мозга, побуждая животное взобраться как можно выше на ближайшую гору. Когда животное достигает вершины, гриб выпускает споры через его рот и нос. Таким образом грибу удается рассеять споры по большой территории. Затем гриб умирает, а животное живет дальше, избавившись от паразита. 

— Вы что, считаете, что Джим заражен этим грибом? — Маккой задумался. 

— Я почти уверен в этом, — кивнул Спок.

— И что же нам делать? Как это лечить? Дай посмотреть! — Маккой снова склонился над экраном и уставился в статью.

— Лечения, к сожалению, не существует, — пояснил Спок. — Единственный способ избавиться от гриба — это дать ему размножиться. А сделает это гриб, только попав на вершину горы.

— Ясно, — Маккой нахмурился. — Может, тогда отправим Кирка на голопалубу? Наверняка там есть подходящие программы. Создадим имитацию…

— Я думал об этом методе, но понял, что он не сработает, — объяснил Спок. — Таким образом гриб не обмануть. Если Кирк будет знать, что он не в настоящих горах, то и гриб тоже об этом узнает. Гриб побуждает Кирка искать самую высокую гору, чтобы споры разлетелись по наибольшей территории. Никакие замены гриб не устроят — он просто не выбросит споры.

— То есть, получается, единственный выход — позволить Кирку сделать то, что он хочет? — фыркнул Маккой, скрестив руки на груди. — А если он разобьется?

— 47,8 % лизианских животных разбивается, не добравшись до вершины, — согласился Спок. — Но Джим… это Джим. Уверен, что у него все получится. Все, что мы можем сделать, это настоять на том, чтобы капитан использовал страховку.

***

— Красиво, — заметил Маккой, делая снимок голокамерой.

Спок не удостоил его ответа, сосредоточившись на показаниях трикодера.

Маккой, Спок и Кирк стояли на высокогорном плато на Альтаире-14. Солнце садилось, и в его лучах разлетающиеся изо рта Джеймса Кирка радужные споры смотрелись особенно эффектно. Они кружили вокруг еще несколько минут, сверкая и переливаясь.

Наконец Спок оторвался от прибора и сказал:  
— Теперь защитную маску можно снять, доктор Маккой. Все споры разлетелись. Из-за особенностей местной фауны они не смогут найти себе новых носителей и погибнут.

— Я и не думал, что это будет так эффектно, — заметил Маккой мечтательно. — Хорошо, что я захватил камеру! Будет что показать на «Энтерпрайзе»!

— А, что? — капитан Кирк, который до этого застыл на краю обрыва с открытым ртом, будто горгулья, очнулся от глубокого транса и теперь удивленно оглядывался вокруг.— А что мы вообще тут делаем?

— Джим, давай вначале спустимся вниз, и я все объясню, — сказал Спок.

— Ага, заодно снимки посмотрим, — ухмыльнулся Маккой. — Уверен, Джим, они тебе понравятся!


	2. Есенин

— Итак, я собрал вас всех, чтобы обсудить назначение старшего помощника, — угрюмо сказал капитан Кирк.

За столом сидел он, все члены команды мостика, за исключением Спока, доктор Маккой и незнакомая женщина в синей форме лейтенанта. 

— Это что-то новенькое! –удивился Маккой вслух. — С каких это пор кадровые вопросы обсуждают на собрании? Я-то бы уверен, что ты повысишь Спока!

Кирк мрачно кивнул:  
— Вы правы, доктор, именно так я бы и поступил, если бы не новые дурацкие правила, согласно которым назначение производится по результатам соционического типирования. Но об этом лучше расскажет наш новый начальник отдела кадров, лейтенант Майлз. — Он бросил на лейтенанта укоризненный взгляд, как будто во всем была виновата лично она.

Лейтенант Майлз, суровая черноволосая женщина, откашлялась, ответила капитану не менее недовольным взглядом, и приступила к объяснениям:  
— В этом году все члены космических кораблей прошли соционическое типирование, — сказала она. — Вы получили свои результаты еще в прошлом месяце. Надеюсь, эти результаты у вас с собой?

Все закивали.

— Вот и отлично. Включите ваши пады, откройте анкету и посмотрите на графу пять. В ней перечислены социотипы, рабочее сотрудничество с которыми для вас будет наиболее гармонично. В графе шесть, наоборот, перечислены наименее удачные варианты. Думаю, вы все уже успели обсудить эти результаты и заметили, что состав команды мостика очень неоднороден. И, прямо скажем, с соционической точки зрения абсолютно кошмарен! –Майлз бросила на капитана еще один осуждающий взгляд. — В этом году команды всех кораблей Федерации были переформированы в соответствии с научными принципами. Всех кораблей, кроме «Энтерпрайза». Капитан Кирк на роспуск команды не согласился, да еще и смог убедить командование в том, чтобы оставить членов экипажа на своих местах. Однако…

— Однако заставить их полностью отказаться от этой идиотской затеи мне не удалось, — раздраженно перебил ее Кирк. — Я смог добиться того, чтобы все члены экипажа остались на «Энтерпрйзе», но вот новые назначения я должен проводить в соответствии с этой их идиотской системой, которая, должен я заметить, на практике вообще не работает!

— Уверяю вас капитан, система прекрасно работает! — начала Майлз, но Кирк снова ее перебил:  
— Давайте оставил обсуждение ее достоинств на потом. Сейчас я просто хочу побыстрее покончить с этим фарсом.

— К сожалению, побыстрее покончить с ним не удастся, — парировала Майлз. — Как вы представляете подбор социотипа, который будет гармонично взаимодействовать со всеми остальными, если члены команды мостика выбраны наугад? Именно поэтому мне и пришлось собрать здесь всех вас. Нам нужно каким-то образом определить социотип, который удовлетворительно сочетался бы с остальными. Давайте обсудим, как нам выйти из этой сложной ситуации, в которую поставило нас упрямство капитана Кирка. 

Все погрузились в чтение.

Наконец, подал голос Чехов:  
— Скажите, а если старший помощник будет «Дюма», то он станет кормить нас пирожками? В таком случае, я за Дюма! Когда я был маленьким и жил в Лениграде моя бабушка всегда пекла пирожки…

— Какие уж тут пирожки, — возразил Маккой. — Мы как-нибудь обойдемся и без таких излишеств. Главное, пусть это будет не «Бальзак»! Второго такого же черствого, безэмоционального и мрачного зануды, как Спок, я не выдержу!

— Спок вовсе не зануда, — сказал Кирк, — и меня он совершенно устраивает! Кстати, я сам «Наполеон», так что, если Спок «Бальзак», мне он в качестве первого помощника подойдет идеально!

— Да, но у него возможны трения с другими членами команды, — вмешалась Майлз. — Назначая старшего помощника мы должны стремиться гармонизировать общую обстановку на мостике, а не только угодить капитану! Я предлагаю «Есенина». 

— Но Спок уже на мостике. Что страшного, если он получит повышение? 

Началось жаркое обсуждение. Прошел час, затем два, а решение все еще не было принято. Наконец, капитан призвал всех к тишине и решительно произнес:  
— Вижу, найти вариант, который бы устраивал всех, невозможно. Поэтому предлагаю завершить нашу беседу и выбрать тот социотип, который подойдет большинству. Проголосуем. 

Когда все написали свои варианты, лейтенант собрала результаты и принялась посчитывать голоса. 

— Большинство проголосовало за… за «Есенина»! — наконец, радостно сказала она.

— Замечательно, — мрачно буркнул Кирк. — Значит, берем этого вашего «Есенина». Сейчас я отошлю запрос. Пусть гармонизирует нам обстановку. Собрание закончено!

Он резко поднялся и, ни с кем не попрощавшись, вышел из переговорной.

Нового члена экипажа ожидали с нетерпением все, кроме капитана. Тот с каждым днем все мрачнел и все чаще виновато поглядывал на Спока. Наконец, настал назначенный день. Кирк, который оттягивал свое появление на мостике и даже позволил себе опоздать на пять минут, наконец-то вошел и мрачно оглядел экипаж. 

Все были на своих местах: Ухура, Чехов, Сулу, Спок. Даже доктор Маккой маячил за капитанским креслом, нетерпеливо переминаясь с ноги за ногу. А вот новый старший помощник так и не появился. 

Спок, завидев Кирка, подошел к капитанскому креслу и официально произнес:  
— Старший помощник Спок для прохождения службы прибыл.

Джеймс Кирк открыл рот. Затем снова закрыл. 

— Старший помощник? — наконец, произнес он. — Спок, вы — старший помощник?

— Капитан, неужели вы не получили сообщение о моем назначении? Я полагал, что вам должны были написать.

— Получил, — кивнул Кирк, начиная улыбаться. — Но я его не читал. Не хотел даже знать, что за дурацкого «Есенина» нам назначат!

— Капитан! Я нахожу оскорбительным то, что вы считаете мой социотип дурацким!

— Ваш социотип? — вскипел Маккой. — Вы что, серьезно? Вы хотите сказать, что вы «Есенин»? Да в жизни не поверю!

— Нелогично, доктор, — ответил Спок. — Мой социотип был определен с вероятностью 95,4%, так что сомнения неуместны.

— Нет, я не верю! — упрямо покачал головой Маккой. — «Бальзак» — да. «Робеспьер» — возможно. Но «Есенин»! Вы, Спок? Не смешите! Вы врете!

— Вулканцы не врут.

— Ага, как же!— Маккой торжествующе поднял палец. — Провести меня вам не удастся! Вы забыли, что у меня есть доступ к вашим медицинским файлам, а эта информация должна быть туда внесена! Сейчас я сам все проверю!

С этими словами Маккой решительно направился к выходу.

— Вулканцы не забывают! — возмутился ему вслед Спок.

***

В медотсеке Маккой сразу же направился к компьютеру и открыл нужный файл.

— Соционическое типирование, соционическое типирование, где же оно... а, вот! — Маккой промотал анкету до строки «выводы» и принялся читать: — «… объект страдает повышенной эмоциональной неустойчивостью, склонностью к откровенному прилюдному проявлению чувств, демонстрирует нелогичное поведение и, очевидно, относится к соционическому типу “Есенин”, что абсолютно неприемлемо для любого уважающего себя вулканца. Выдано Вулканской академией наук».


	3. Любовное зелье

— Все просто! Это любовное зелье, — сказал Леонард Маккой.

Спок посмотрел на него с осуждением:   
— «Любовное зелье» — не научный термин, доктор!

— Да, да, прости, что оскорбил твою вулканскую любовь к занудным терминам, Спок! — Маккой закатил глаза. — Но по сути это именно любовное зелье! Выпив эту синюю дрянь человек или, прости Спок, даже вулканец начинает испытывать, еще раз прости Спок, сильные чувства и сексуальное влечение к первому встречному. — Маккой повернулся к капитану Кирку. — Джим, поэтому тебя и заперли в комнате вместе со Споком — они хотели, чтобы под действием вещества вы… ну, ты понял!

— Крайне нелогично! — заявил Спок. — И оскорбительно! 

Джеймс Кирк улыбнулся и с симпатией посмотрел на старшего помощника. Тот ответил долгим взглядом и поднятой бровью.

— Одного не понимаю, чего они хотели этим добиться? — задумчиво спросил Маккой, помешав молчаливому диалогу.

— Ну, это как раз ясно, — объяснил Кирк. — Они боялись, что переговоры увенчаются успехом. Думаю, в их планы входило, чтобы мы со Споком оказались на приеме под действием зелья и… — Он замялся и снова посмотрел на вулканца. Тот теперь глядел в даль с таким видом, будто разговор его совершенно не касался. — … опозорили Федерацию. Начали бы домогаться друг друга прямо там. Или сидели бы в уголке и обменивались влюбленными взглядами, наплевав на свои обязанности. А когда ничего не вышло, они заперли нас в комнате, решив, что в интимной обстановке мы уж точно не выдержим и набросимся друг на друга!.

— Конечно, они не учли, что я вулканец, — заявил Спок. — И в состоянии контролировать любые проявления чувств. Даже если бы все пошло по плану, я сдержал бы нелогичный порыв.

— Да, о проявлении чувств, — сказал Маккой, подойдя к столу и взяв колбу с красноватой жидкостью. — Я создал противоядие. Джим, начнем с тебя.

— В этом нет необходимости, Боунз! — махнул рукой капитан Кирк. — Зелье все равно не подействовало!

— Ты уверен? Они дали вам лошадиную дозу.

— Уверен. В комнате ничего не произошло. Мы друг на друга не набросились и, — он усмехнулся и искоса посмотрел на Спока, — даже влюбленными взглядами обмениваться не начали. 

— Это правда, — подтвердил тот. — В противоядии нет нужды. В моем отношении к капитану ничего не изменилось. Я чувствую себя как обычно.

— И я тоже, — кивнул Кирк и взял Спока за локоть. — Идемте, офицер по науке, у нас еще куча дел!

Когда за ними закрылась дверь, Леонард Маккой опустился на стул и невидящим взглядом уставился на колбу с противоядием. 

— Ничего не изменилось, — в изумлении покачал он головой, — ничего не изменилось!


	4. Ложь во благо

— Вы чем-то обеспокоены, Спок? — Джеймс Кирк с улыбкой посмотрел на старшего помощника, уже догадываясь, о чем сейчас пойдет речь.

Спок подошел ближе и встал позади кресла.

— Капитан, меня беспокоит то, что мы сказали Зефраму Кокрейну. 

— Почему же, мистер Спок?

— Это была ложь, — с неодобрением произнес вулканец.

— Но ложь во благо! — вмешался доктор Маккой, подходя к капитанскому креслу с другой стороны. — Подумать только, Кокрейн даже ни разу не задумался, мужская перед ним особь или женская. Если бы мы вовремя не перенастроили универсальный переводчик на женский голос, этот идиот умер бы от шока! 

— Да, мистер Кокрейн продемонстрировал удивительную узость взглядов, — покачал головой Кирк.

— Но меня беспокоит не это, — заявил Спок. — Уверены ли вы, доктор, что мужской особи будет хорошо в женском теле?

Маккой задумался.

— Странно, но вулканец высказал здравую мысль, — наконец признал он. — Проблемы будут. Пожалуй, пойду напишу своему другу психотерапевту. Он как раз хотел интересной практики.


	5. Дивизия КП

Первым, кого Джеймс Кирк увидел, вырвавшись из Нексуса, был Джеймс Кирк.  
Кирк удивленно протер глаза, но нет, ошибки не было — перед ним стоял он сам, и единственное отличие заключалось в том, что на втором Кирке не было кителя.

— Еще один пожаловал, — заметил двойник, совершенно не удивившись. — Ну да ладно, нам пригодится помощь с кораблем.

— Мне! Мне нужна помощь! Ты обещал мне ее уже три Кирка назад! — раздался голос откуда-то сверху.

Первый Кирк задрал голову и увидел еще одного клона, стоящего на неустойчивого вида лесах. Леса окружали аппарат, больше всего напоминавший примитивный космический корабль. Кирк перевел взгляд и заметил еще одного себя. И еще одного, и еще двух, и еще, и еще. Все они были заняты делом: стучали молотками, пилили, красили, завинчивали шурупы и затягивали гайки, и постоянно бегали туда-сюда, так что точное количество сосчитать было невозможно. Но определенно, их тут было не меньше дюжины. Помимо округлых и невысоких Кирков на лесах также встречался и другой типаж: худосочные лысые мужчины с крупным носом.

— А… — начал Кирк удивленно, но закончить ему не дали.

— Нексус делает копии всех, кто в нем побывал, — двойник ответил на еще не заданный вопрос таким тоном, как будто ему приходилось повторять это объяснение по пять раз на дню. — А если копия вырывается из Нексуса, то он делает еще одну, и еще одну, и еще много. Ну, ты понял. И ты тоже копия копии копии.

Кирк нахмурился, пытаясь переварить информацию.

— Нет, — наконец покачал головой он. — Что-то не сходится. Если бы все происходило именно так, то по вселенной давно разгуливали бы толпы двойников всех тех, кто выбрался из Нексуса. Ведь не один же я такой!

— Дело в том, что все, кто выходил из Нексуса до нас, делали это не по собственной воле. Нексус исполняет мечты! Разве захочет кто-нибудь покинуть его добровольно? 

— Ты хочешь сказать, что копии обладают теми же желаниями, что и оригиналы и, соответственно, тоже не спешат выйти наружу? И что добровольно ушел из Нексуса только я? Ну, и остальные… Кирки.

— И еще Пикарды. Ты же помнишь капитана Жана-Люка Пикарда?

— Еще бы я его не помнил! — Кирк кивнул, а затем задумался. — Но почему все… все мы оказываемся здесь, на этой планете?

— Я вовсе не уверен, что здесь мы все. Пикард говорил, что, согласно исследованиям, Нексус может свободно перемещаться между измерениями и временами. Так что остальные копии могут оказаться где угодно, — двойник на мгновенье нахмурился, видимо, в красках представив себе вселенную, под завязку забитую собственными клонами. — Мы решили пока об этом не думать. Вот достроим корабль, выберемся отсюда и тогда сами увидим. Еще есть вопросы?

— Пока нет, — почесал затылок Кирк, пытаясь переварить информацию.

— Ну и отлично. Тогда приступай. Поможешь Сто восемнадцатому, он давно уже об этом просил. Я, кстати, Второй. А ты будешь Сто двадцать вторым. Приятно познакомиться!

— Сто двадцать вторым? — удивился Джим. — Но даже если предположить, что часть… нас, Кирков, сейчас внутри корабля, ста человек тут точно не наберется!

— Планета полна опасностей. Впрочем, и сам скоро увидишь! Оружия нет, но носи с собою что-нибудь тяжелое, на всякий случай.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Кирк и поднял взгляд на леса. — А который из…

— Я, мне нужно помочь! — сразу оторвался от работы один из клонов, будто подслушивал разговор. — Лезь сюда!

Кирк согласно кивнул и пошел было к кораблю, но тут ему в голову пришел еще один вопрос:  
— А когда мы построим корабль, куда направимся? — обратился он ко Второму.

— К Споку, куда же еще! 

— Но нас же здесь…

— Пятьдесят два Кирка и восемнадцать Пикардов. Понимаю, что тебя смущает. Мы тоже поначалу думали, что хорошо бы разделиться и отправить к Споку только одного Кирка, но никто не хотел уступать это право. — Второй пожал плечами. — Уверен, ты можешь нас понять. Так что мы решили вначале найти Спока, а потом уже разобраться. 

— Ну, хорошо, — согласился Сто двадцать второй. — Возможно, какой-то смысл в этом есть.

***

_Три месяца спустя_

— Добро пожаловать на Новый Вулкан, — поприветствовал команду вулканец. Эту расу никто в здравом уме не назвал бы открытой и эмоциональной, но этот конкретный представитель, только что появившийся на экране корабля, выглядел слишком уж сурово даже для вулканца. — Среди вас только капитаны Кирки?

— Нет, еще Пикарды, — хором ответил с десяток Кирков. Пикарды молча кивали. — Вы уже знаете, кто мы и откуда?

— Разумеется, — кажется, вулканец и правда был им не рад. — Посадку разрешаю, но прошу не выходить из корабля. Кто у вас главный?

— Я, — Второй сделал шаг вперед.

— Предоставьте список экипажа и ожидайте дальнейших распоряжений. К вам подойдет старший Спок.

— Старший? 

— Спок вам все объяснит, конец связи, — отрезал вулканец и исчез с экрана.

***

— …и когда приземлился восемнадцатый корабль с экипажем из Кирков и Пикардов, Звездный флот понял, что нужно что-то делать, — терпеливо рассказывал посол Спок, почти не обращая внимания на растроганные взгляды, которыми одаряли его Кирки, окружив тесным кольцом. Пикарды скромно отошли во вторую линию и старались не мешать. — Тогда и была создана дивизия КП, то есть, полностью, дивизия «Кирк-Пикард». В нее записались почти все Кирки и Пикарды, кроме пары оригиналов, которые решили уйти из Звездного флота просто из духа противоречия. Но вы же не собираетесь так поступать?

Кирки и Пикарды дружно закачали головами.

— Сейчас как раз есть недоукомплектованный корабль, так что вам не придется долго ждать, можете отправляться завтра, — продолжил посол.

Кирки тревожно переглянулись. 

— Это прекрасно, но… — выразил общее беспокойство Второй, — но как же мы без тебя, Спок? Я понимаю, что ситуация непростая, но что мы будем делать одни? — он с тоской заглянул в глаза вулканцу.

Тот вздохнул и достал из кармана небольшой пластиковый конверт:  
— Я понимаю, как вам трудно. Поэтому вот, возьмите.

Второй принял конверт и заглянул внутрь. 

— Что это?

— Прядь моих волос. Вы же знаете, что недалеко от базы Звездного флота, куда вы отправитесь, находится планета Эльдорадо, где клонирование разрешено? 

Кирки переглянулись и радостно закивали. В их глазах читалось понимание.

— Я попрошу вас не создавать более одного Спока, — продолжил вулканец. — Перенасыщенность копиями может отрицательно повлиять на порядок во вселенной, особенно учитывая, что в ней и так перебор двойников из Нексуса. Но, как показала практика, одной копии на корабль вполне хватает.

Он перевел взгляд на одного из Пикардов:  
— А вас я прошу хранить все в тайне. Конечно, это нарушение правил, но вы же понимаете, что ситуация нестандартная…

— Да, мы все понимаем, — согласился старший из Пикардов. — И никому ничего не расскажем.

— Хорошо, — удовлетворенно кивнул Спок. — Тогда в добрый путь!


End file.
